OMEGAS
by Firefang05
Summary: Janas pack was too full to let in maddy and her family. so to protect them 4 omegas leave to live in stonybridge. what will happen, and will they make friends or enemies. there will be maddian eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Personally I wasn't thrilled about getting kicked out of the pack, nor did I terribly enjoy the dark-even if it proved an amazing cloak for hunting. but here I was. Standing under the fog laced trees, on this, a less than ceremonious night.

Mayas heavy arms tugged lightly on my neck. It was comfortable apart from the disturbing fact that she slept with her eyes wide open, like an owls. Glazed over, lifelessly reflecting a dim sliver of a almost non existent moon. Even as I narrowed my eyes and squinted, the mist shrouded the peaceful sleeping town from my view. I can only identify the perimeter where the valley dips down like I giant fish bowl, I just hope there are no rainbow scaled aquatic animas living there.

I chuckle breathlessly at my own secret joke, mainly so I down awaken the open eyed Maya who is hooked to my back. Life goes on I suppose, for me, for Maya. and for the two brothers that hang behind me like nervous chickens. I swirl in a tight circle, my boots imprinting in the mud and producing a soft murmur. I flash a deadly smile in Nex's direction, watching his blue eyes flutter away from me timidly. A light thud escalates in my chest, and I let out a small hiccup to cover it.

Content I stare down Theo, the slightly younger of the two, his face is easy to read, as he concentrates on hiding his laughter, his eyebrows quickly knit together, before turning the other way and trotting after his brown haired brother. I just can't help noticing his perfect sapphire blue eyes in the moonlight, a smile forces its way onto my lips, bringing along a regretful sigh after it.

I readjust Mayas position on my back and trudge lazily into the fishbowl of a town. The sharp bite and howling whistle of the wind doing nothing but help the shivering conquer my almost wolf-less body. Its hard to resist just collapsing and falling to the ground, but all of us three have experienced worse. Come one, I urge myself unwillingly, no-moons are harder than this? my mental self chuckles wildly, leading me to think I have some kind of instability and who do I owe this privilege too?

The Smith family, a pack of tames running from human dangers. some psychic force draws my out stretched fingers to the shaped handle of my knife. The one to blame. it swivels around in my skull, I grin obsessively my k-9 teeth clenching my bottom lip gently. This whole world of torture, this is all down to her...Maddy Smith.

We all awake at roughly the same time, even in a civilised place close to electricity, the sun manages to rip us ungratefully from our sleep. Although, this time it seems I am up first. All I can think of is that its due to the lack of sleep I am accustomed to. Now I am frozen to the spot, someone's hot breath trickling down my neck uncomfortably, mainly uncomfortable because I dare not move to see who it is. Mainly because of this week of traveling has been enough to draw the energy from everyone, now they all seem to pray for as much sleep as they can endure. Lately though, sleeps has proven to be and unknown word. I wrap one of my arms around Maya's dozing form. Using my thumb I gently brush a stray lock of night black hair from her face, revelling her unique eyes. They are locked tightly on something the other side of the arch- which is the place we 'decided' to shelter from the ferocious westerly winds. The yellow and red flecks in her eyes shimmer against there ash grey background. But still they stair, even in the deepest sleep.

I notice a sudden increase of heartbeat from behind me, and even through all the times I have attempted to trick myself into thinking something else, I am glad it is Nex, and from the blush I can see like sun burn on his cheeks, he didn't find it that revolting himself.

My ears shudder at a sound not too different from a nail scraping glass, or in this case, I turn slightly to see a shoe on the pavement. I hear about three delayed and lightly scraping steps before an un miss able metallic crash.

"Morning Theo," I chuckle, I roll smoothly onto my other side, after winding my arm off of Maya. I watch as Nex's blonde brother half berried in banana skins and semi-attached to a trash can like a failed mockery or R2-D2. The commotion startles Maya, who groans sleepily and pushes herself up into her favoured cross legged position, scowling at the older boy with her pissed of six year old face. She does this often, it consists of dramatic eyebrows, and positioning her lips so she resembles a duck. I can't not laugh when Theo starts making immature faces, glaring at Maya while the momentarily angry little girl tosses a discarded apple core at his face.

In a way this made me glad that we were 'removed' from Jana's pack. We might as well been trees, no one spared us a second thought until the Smiths came. Back then I knew this day would come. It was inevitable. Everyone knew the pack was swelling in numbers, the rumour had been spreading through fellow packs like fleas. It was the humans, everyday discovering, driving wolfbloods back into the wild like there previous life had been nothing like a bad dream. It wasn't good, we all understood that, but it was worse for us. we were the lowest ranked, set to do as many jobs as the day allowed us, fending for ourselves, I doubt we were even classed as omegas. Apparently The Smiths needed a place in that pack more than we did, they were Jana's priority, not us, we would never be important. All because I beat her in a fight as a child, six years Maya and I have been ruled out, its been a shorter time for the boys, but I was put to the bottom of the food chain for being stronger. The boys because of the family history, Maya because I raised her.

I haul myself to my feet, still a little unsteadily. I gaze softly at the village clock, remembering my mother once teaching me to read it, once along time ago. I looked deeply for a moment, deciphering how this human machine operated. About 7 o'clock, or somewhere round that. I clasp Mayas small hand in my larger and warmer one, leading her away from the arch. and the shop opposite that chocked my lungs with the sent of coffee teens, and cheap-after-shave. I shake of my sheep skin coat, swiftly handing it to a shivering Maya, her eyes glance as the cloth warmly, as one of her pale hands stretch out to clasp it within her fumbling fingers. I drop it softly around her shoulders and place her on my right, allowing her to absorb the rays of a rising sun.

Despite it being this early, the murmurs of teens from the sickly smelling shop drills into my ears. Three girls squeal about make up or something, because I really don't understand there mindless rambling, ha, I barely understand my own.

I let the sun work its way through my frost bitten body, attempting not to think too much about the pack. and what they would be doing now, and that Jana would be yelling at someone about nothing, and Ceri would be staring at us, for no reason, staring. watching as I awoke Maya, as I handed her some left over meat. always watching. Not that many knew much about her. other than the fact that her oldest son have become wild for a few months not that long ago. That didn't end to well, well nothing ever did.

I watch Theo, the ten year old struggling to catch up with his older brother. Me and Nex where 14, the oldest of the 'outcasts' I guess that's what we really are. The sign on the board in front of me read Stonybridge, and I am honestly glad that I did get a little bit of teaching from the pack elders, otherwise it would be a lot harder to determine if we are in the correct location, well apart from the unmissable stench of other wolfbloods. I clenched the little girls hand tighter, my too long brown hair snaking its way around my bandaged hands, my knife weighting heavily in my belt strap. why would a person like me ever belong in the human world, with there electricity, and Jana's tales of flushing toilets. What is there here that's any better than the wild. I have friends, I kind of have family, and I was happy. well to some point. But now, I'm in Stonybrige. I kick a can across the floor noisily, not caring about the houses that surround us.

"Do you think they'll even let us stay here?" I look to Nex, waiting for an answer, but as usual, he doesn't speak, instead Maya does.

"This is a lone wolfs land" she whispers, looking a bit concerned. "a lone wolf against all four of us, we can stay!" she jumps us thrusting her fist into the air, its true though. there are five wolfblood scents in this place. One I can identify as Jana's our brave selfless pack leader. as if. then three others are stronger than hers, and foreign to me. but there is one, a strong scent. and all I can do is agree with Maya, this is the territory of a lone wolf, and a young one at that.

I watch my surroundings, a few children walking on the streets, nothing to worry about. we fit in apart from our clothing. I guess we could fit in here, well not so much fit in as live. I hold Mayas hand and aid her as she jumps across a shark infested sea, which turns out to be a tiny puddle. but I giggle with her anyway, I guess this is what I could be like if my real sister had survived.

I gaze lifelessly into the distance, willingly avoiding painful memory's.

"so." I say. Picking up Maya and swinging her onto my back so she can yet again get a firm hold around my neck. "what do we do now?" the timidly grin back at me, but Theo's face morphs to confused. "what'd you think Alpha?!"

Maya stares down at me, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Her plump fingers tap infuriatingly against the back of my hand. it reminds me of an attention seeking dog, and although I have never owned one myself. its safe to say that the pack didn't agree to much with strays. Exept i wasn't a stray, they cast me out, but I am, was one of them, i was born in there pack, my parents dead because of Jana! and they disowned me, forgot me. Forgot what they did.

all of a sudden I find me feet extremely interesting.

"look, I don't know. maybe we could find a place to shelter or something. I'm not exactly an expert on the human world." Coughing I trudge forwards, Maya still tapping on my should, more urgently this time. I feel the lace of raindrops run down my nose, cooling against the frustration I can feel building up. I force myself into calm as I look up at Mayas impatient face.

"wolfblood" her hot breath puffs at my ear as she whispers it to me.

To be honest I don't want to think of it much now. I just flee from the thoughts, the ones screaming run, and the instincts telling me I have the strength to face this tame. a small grumble announces itself in my stomach, thanks to my advanced hearing I'm forced to do something about it now. I have learnt from experience that some super human senses just get on your nerves. from sometimes being able to detect radio frequency's, to even smelling a dead animal, miles away. And if I don't get food soon enough, I'm not going to die of hunger, no I'll probably just end up going crazy from nonstop grumbles.

I turn back to the boys, lifting my eyes from the point just in front of my boots. "But first, we hunt."

There nods of agreement seem to give me a sense of purpose. I'm probably the only wolfblood anyone will meet that hunts in human form, I don't rely on my claws or teeth, and I almost always catch the target. The one time I didn't wasn't exactly my fault, but I don't want to blame anyone without evidence. I feel excitement replacing any other feeling, the words hunt, just swivel through my thoughts, hunt, hunt, hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hunting has always been a passion of mine, and because of that I guess Maya enjoys it too. For the girl I have bought up since two, she is defiantly more of a sister to me, but they do say that you are influence massively by older siblings.

My hand feels empty with Maya standing a few meters away to my left, her face etched with concentration, an a slight sense of wonder. The two boys lop along behind us, letting the stronger of the pack lead. I felt the moisture forming all around us, trapping our bodies within its swirling vortex. The trees had a slight gleam to them, and the sky was pained gold a little by the newly risen sunlight. All it did was remind me of wolfblood eyes, they had a similar shade to them, well at least mine did. One of them anyway, one warned people with the same bitter yellow known to all wolfbloods, the other it was a metallic silver, brighter than the full moon against a smooth sooty sky. I was different, that was for sure, some called me a witch, but why would I take offence. all that they didn't know was it really just showed my emotions, only in wolf form though. and I am glad of that. don't want anyone knowing what I am feeling. but honestly, how is witch an offensive word, its just as bad as accusing one of us to be a werewolf. I furrow my eyebrows slowly, actually werewolf is more insulting. definitely.

A tiny rustle to our left alerts both my and Mayas ears, leaving the boys out of the loop. My head flicks instinctively toward the noise, like a compass points north. I put my nose to the wind, picking up a sent that reminded me all to well of the firs they dressed babies in, back in the pack. Rabbit. The slight sound of shuffling leaves crosses my mind, I quickly narrow my eyes at Maya understanding her movements as she shuffles into the cover of some blackberry bushes. carefully, as not to make a sound, I pluck a few of the fruits from its barbs, holding them out in my palm I watch there purplish skins slowly look glossier in the sun. I took them, splitting the spoil so I had two in each hand, and I crushed them, not really any reason, but I find it will help cover up the smell of death. one thing I just haven't come to terms with.

I search around franticly, soon as my eyes land on my goal I haul myself up until I'm a few feet off the floor, standing on a knot in the oak I have chosen. I look at the rough dusty brown bark, scanning it for a useable grip. I come back a little disappointed, sad because of the crackles surface, and because of the fact that now, I will have to scratch up my knife. I inhale the rabbits sent one more, before unlatching one of my knifes from the inside layer of my coat. The blade smiles at me, bands of light reflecting off of it resembling a face. Birds chatter mindlessly in the emerald green leaves, warning each other of a predators presence. I flick my eyes on, exchanging my normal grey from the mismatched pick'n'mix of my wolf self. Hunting, I know my colour changing eye is red, and that really intimidates animals.

I catch a glimpse of Maya snaking her way through the undergrowth, black hair helping her melt into the background. I smile at the young wild, as I dig my knife into the bark of the tree, ensuring it has a firm grip, I wedge my boot so it I supported by the handle and push myself up in one effortless move. I get a strong hold on a low branch above me, reaching down, feeling my knuckles go white I remove the blade, wiggling it around before I work it loose.

Nex and Theo just watch expectantly, letting the girl and the six year old take care of everything. Lazy males, I curse in my mind as I swing up to another branch clamping my knife firmly between my teeth. Tightening my muscles I edge my way along a branch that is about 4 meters from the floor.

The drop actually comforts me, although I have to wait, I can already feel the wind tangling with wisps of my hair, letting clumps tangle carelessly with the branches behind me. I watch below me, the smell of rabbits practically below me. underground in there den, trapped. but that's to easy. along with the smell of rabbit the slight smell of an unknown wolfblood hits my nostrils, making my back tense and if I was in my other form my hackles raise on my back like fur topped mountains.

a smile crosses my face a Maya reaches the other side of the clearing below. I catch her eye, following her gaze to the entrance of the den, the small den. I wriggle my head to free my hair from the branches bristled hold. I pull my knife from my mouth and hold it tightly in my hand for a brief moment. letting the blade become like a natural part of me. I click my wrist softly before the handle flies out of my grip, landing with a wet thud in front of the target, alerting them of our presence. Maya grins softly, while edging soundlessly forward. I watch as she swiftly plucks the knife from the floor, locking her eyes onto her prize.

i mentally count down, awaiting my role in this hunt, allowing the cub to get experience of her own. One, my complementing eyes catch a small crack a dry mound of earth, luckily for me, with my eyesight I can focus, just enough so that i will undoubtedly hit the target, whether its from natural instincts or just the cause of repetition leaves me clueless.

Two. swiftly I unlatch my fingers from the branch on which i perch. I steady myself before I jump. Precisely aiming to drive the animals out of hiding, now the blade awakened them. my plan is to simply get them out of there burrow, and in to Mayas awaiting arms. we will only take about two of the small long eared creatures. And luckily, because of a special touch in our D.N.A we can digest any raw meet, a great asset considering our slight weakness of fire, and our back set of not owning human technology.

Three. hit my target, letting a thud follow the hollow crumbling of dry earth, a miniscule crack makes me shiver with joy. As they scamper towards there death.

**(ok, one im not in the mood to write the next bit, but i think you can guess what happens. and two, i think i have explained hunting enough, i just wanted to make it clear so that i don't have to explain it that much in the future, however is you think otherwise feel free to leave me a comment.)**

The moment faded, as Maya grasped two rabbits with her chubby outstretched arms. Slightly tried, but satisfied. She now plods beside me, hauling one rabbit over her shoulder, as i grip another one in my left hand feeling its feet still twitching for a few more minutes, only for them to stop as we sat. I briskly handed my rabbit to Theo, willingly accepting on his face as he walked off with his brother to gut and skin the creature.

I sit, i admit, a little uncomfortably on a log. the smell of blackberries on my hands long faded, and the unmistakeable stench of death fills my nose. but there is something else, and even in this early morning light, i notice the bright yellow eyes in the bushes. shrugging i take the rabbit that lays in Mayas out reaching hand, lifting it by its feet i carry out the gut wrenching task of gutting and skinning the animal, leaving the skins in a neat pile that i can wash for use later.

I smile, glad that i managed not to be sick while carrying out the task. now it doesn't look any different from a plucked chicken, and that i can bare. i hear the tearing as Maya relives the carcass of one of its legs, and she hungrily digs into the breakfast, this will be most of what we eat for today, any scraps will be available, but with this pack i doubt the scraps will even be identifiable with a microscope. i sigh, the shallow breathing of the spying wolfblood agitating my ears. i pick unenthusiastically at my rabbit leg, the rubbery flesh sticking to my teeth.

I have always hunted, well as long as I can remember. i used to do it for the pack, or well at least i helped them to some extent, at that time I was the same age as Maya. That was two years before i got into that completion and beat the alphas daughter, the holy child, one and a half years before my parents died protecting her, eight years before now. looking over my shoulder i spot the brothers with a meatless skeleton where the rabbit should be, a splatter of random innards untidily spread across the leave strewn floor. Nex notices me observing them, his eyes catch with mine for a minute before his unlatch hastily, and I watch cautiously as he seems to be interested in the rabbit bone he rolls out in his palm. My ears twitch again, my wolf not trusting the wolfblood spy, I don't trust anyone least of all him, the only ones I might trust are my pack.

I cant stand to be around the smell of festering flesh, even if I may be half wolf, I do have some standards when it come to hygiene, our heightened sense of smell has occasional drawbacks. I make sure my fingers are wrapped securely around the rabbit skin. After seeing the wreck of the skeleton on the rabbit the boys had shared, it was hopeless for me to even think that they took time in skinning the animal to some point of care or skill. What I catch a glimpse of as I stroll past is just a lump of mis-matched chunks of ashy fur. Although they are relatively clean of meat. I leave the furs alone, and walk onwards. the slight ringing of water leading me in what I hope is roughly the correct direction.

The wolfblood senses that live within me hardly ever stop. I lean down, using a flattish stone to clean the skin of a rabbit. an animal that took its last breath only half an hour ago. and it still makes my stomach fight with whatever persuades me to consume raw meat. I scrub tirelessly, feeling the thin slimy feeling layer of fat and blood slowly shrink beneath my fingertips. Often being replaced with brittle layers of mud and spiny tiny stones. I sigh, continuing to scrape away the filth. only just managing to burry the twisted feeling in my stomach.

Eyes still bore into the back of my head, my resistance thinning, between the want to throw up and the instinct to face the spy who is constantly tracking my every move. its never easy is it? life. the point is you are born into being what you are, I never chose to be a wolfblood, I love it. it has brought me a pack, and hope. given me a sense of belonging some where, its given me a reason. But sometime I find that it burns, like an internal fire, blazing. life could be so much easier. but life would be without a real point. I'm a wolfblood our real point is to survive, to have adventure, to explore. but that life has killed my family, in the human world everyone is equal, however, I don't belong in the human world. I belong in a world were you can be pushed to the bottom for a simple tournament. for trying to be the best you can. That stings, it burns me. I swallow, fumbling as I wring out the rabbit skin and tuck it away into my pocket.

My boots make an unearthly squelch in the mud, the cold mud. Previous lifetimes, in the wild re fading, I think to myself. Like a bad dream, most of it fades, but the worst stays with you. I straighten my back, knees clicking, groaning as I turn. yellow eyes watching me in the distance from behind a thick gathering of thistles and a small stream.

"I can see you, no point in hiding. I'm a wolfblood not useless..." with no attempt to hide my humour I tackle the obstacles in my path, mostly avoiding the dips in the unfamiliar earth. I watch the eyes slowly close and open again, the shadow of a body stiffening. its plain to see the lone tame is scared, fighting the instinct to defend his territory and the faltering desire to run. Weak, tame. I shudder slightly, the face of this wolfblood peaking through somewhere in my mind...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I face the wolfblood. the wind surrounds my body, the sun now fully in the sky, weaving its way through a nest of clouds. I smile slightly, watching the vaguely familiar lone wolf.

"what are you doing here? This isn't your territory," the boy growls, but there is something else in his voice, something making it seem hollow, lifeless. The sunlight glimmers, catching a tear trail that has gradually worked its way down his face. he's been crying. i watch him carefully, a school bag slung over his right shoulder, dressed in a tatty school top and tie. Blue eyes, and blondish hair...i have seen this wolfblood before...some where. the uncertainty claws at my fake attitude. useful things lies. hiding who you are, helping you know who can be trusted.

"Well then? who's territory is it? cause no lone wolf tells me whether to go or stay. its not our fault we are here." turning on my heel a smile creeps onto my face. the spineless lone wolf left behind me. I can almost hear him, him crying for some undecipherable reason. like i have heard it before. i have no time to think before he speaks again.

"Its my alphas territory, and, and you will be sorry when they get here!" i try not to giggle, and to be honest i hate my over confidant attitude, but it seems the lone wolf isn't so spineless after all. I stop and turn in one effortless move. the expression on his face is more tainted with anger than before. And now i really recognize him...his voice.

**(k, im stuck for ideas soooo...flashback!)**

_i lay, Maya snoring softy in the corner, luckily for me facing the opposite direction. Her wide open eyes would give me more to think about. Ceri was being a little less creepy, i haven't seen her out of the corner of my eyes for days. other than the point that not many had seen her at all in the last month, i took it as a final chance of freedom. Although, rumours had been spreading. i would say like wild fire, but in our case that wouldn't have the same meaning as what i have read. i push one of my may books back under a hollow tree root. I'm not supposed to have things from the 'human' world. the alpha, Alric, is always so against his pack mixing with human life. he fears that we will be contaminated, become weak. or that's what he wants use to believes. but he hasn't seen this world, there is nothing to fear about the humans. tames haven't been found out, so why would we. He just wants us to follow him, the human world has no real Alpha, within it his pack would gain a mind of there own, a real life. and that's what Alric is scared of. real life._

_I roll so that i am laying on my back. In truth i am about two meters below the ground, but never the less i gaze up to the ceiling. White vein like structures layer the mounds of earth, neutral roots of grasses and other use-full plants. a wide smile spreads itself onto my face, despite living at the bottom of our society i have a life, and that's all that matters._

_The quiet murmur of footsteps rings in my ears. each one a little varied in volume. Either someone isnt trying to be quiet, or there's a tame here. i listen, waiting a few dust like clumps of soil sprinkle the ground like rain. Then the footsteps stop. i shallow my breathing, attempting to make myself invisible to the less than thoughtful visitors. don't they know they are standing over my den. even so i doubt anyone cares. A voice follows the stand still._

_"come on Rhydian, this is the life you were born for," Ceri. i can almost certainly pick out the speed of one of there heart beats quickening. Though one thing strikes me, Ceris back, and shes bought another wolfblood._

_"Ceri-" a unfamiliar voice starts to talk, not before the voice of Ceri's cub Bryn chimes in with a less than friendly tone._

_"Mum." Bryn seems to scold the new wolfblood with his answer. the new wolfblood that seems to be Ceri's son!? although the new wolf ignores Bryns correction, even is a little bit unsure._

_"Ceri, i don't belong. i have been tame all my life. A life without you or any of this," this new wolfs anger fills my ears, still my brain attempts to pull me into sleep. all i manage to hear is Ceri sighing, before the footsteps begin again, and they are gone._

_I push myself to my feet for a second. the chill of the wind seeping through the entrance to the den. sleep pesters me as i stumble to the exit, embracing the cold, and the shine of half a moon. everything in my mind is pushed to the side, and i run. personally not caring if there is a curfew, what do they care about me anyway? i bolt of in the direction i think to be west. no real reason only to escape detection from the wolves of the hunting rota tonight._

_I push of as fast as my legs will take me. despite me having a family, i worry. i may not fit into the pack, and what i call a family may not be any relation to me at all, but i have a life here. the one thing that pesters me, how will this end. i wiz past a gathering of birch trees, all whispering voicelessly in the wind. There have been six new wolfbloods to join this pack in a month. one lunar month. i swallow, fully knowing that what i dread will happen. i hang my head to the side as i feel the liquid fire burning its way up my calf muscles. Its was always going to happen, i can hear Ceri's voice, she once said the human world was closing in on wolfbloods, corrupting the tames. Pushing them back into the wild. she had always said it was a good thing. i have always seen it was a warning. the packs are swelling, when a more important wolf comes, you get dropped. just like in the games humans play, they find a better player, you get put on the bench. yet in this scenario, you get cut out entirely. _

_wolfbloods transform when they are threatened, well I guess that's how I must be feeling now. I let my eyes grow yellow and the wolf take over. I know I will have to turn at one point, face the life that has been written for me. because whatever you do, its not really your choice is it? you can't escape destiny._

_-END OF FLASH BACK!-_

It all flashes past me so fast, all those days of doubt. but the main thing that nails itself into my mind...The lone wolf, that's Ceri's son! The precious Rhydian, the one that was trailed and punished for taking Jana into the human world! suddenly I have some respect for him, Rhydian, but something else fights at the back of my mind. something sad, something lost. silently I curse to myself. wanting to get in another sentence and not leave him standing with an expression like a confused child. Just before the flash back, another inevitable thing I utter some words, knowing I will stand eyes glazed over and silent for the next few seconds.

"No Rhydian, she is waiting for you." I evil smile passes my lips. and I zone out.

**(I know you all hate me, but so does writers block, and here it is...another flash back.)**

_The world seems hazy, as fog rises up from the deepest points of the forest. I crawl over to Maya, i'm still in wolf form to escape the cold, I use my mussel and nudge her shoulder gently. she rolls quietly to face me, however she doesn't blink. so I nudge her a little more forcefully this time. I sit back, the small bit exhausted from yet another night of running, although I have the slightest feeling I did half of it in my sleep. Her eyes flutter closed for a minute, locking away the unusual pallet of colours. _

_She lets out a soft groan, moving snail like she uses the wall as support to push herself into a, slightly uncomfortable looking, sitting position. Her tried looking eyes lack there usual fire, the grey background looks a little more like coal, and the once vibrant red and yellow streaks seem to have lost all energy, and enthusiasm._

_"Look Maya, you have to get up sometime. There's no point in laying around all day like some kind of cat." she gives me one of her 'don't you insult me' looks. I pull her to her feet, using a tiny amount of strength, only rewarding me with a tried grunt. Maya watches me, annoyed. "I don't really need to tell you what will happen if you miss the all important pack meeting." she acts amused, as I try to mimic that, I fail. knowing all to well that there are only three reasons to invite an omega to the pack meeting. and only one of them is good news, so the odds aren't exactly in my favour right at this specific point in time._

_I sit, waiting motionless outside the den, Maya likes to take her time getting ready in the morning, although my suspicion is she tries to get a little longer asleep. I make it my job to get her up an hour early, just for this case. Never the less I dare not tell her, if she could read the sun right now, or if she had the human invention of a watch, (one of the things I own a secret book about,)she would do her best to kill me, or at least get her own back._

_Finally I Maya struggles her way out of the den, only few dig dens, those who are not allowed to rest with the remainder of the pack, and those who are close to death. They say its too keep the pack free of infection, I say its so they don't have to burry the dead body. I cough a little, some how hoping it rids the thoughts. "come on" Briskly I catch her hand, dragging her along behind me. I sigh, one of three things an omega is called to the pack meeting for. I grasp Mayas hand anyway. holding her close to me. Possibility one, you are being moved up in status, although I doubt that, Jana hates me. I look forwards, breathing softly but deeply so Mayas little ears cant hear. Possibility two, one of your family members have committed a crime, or are other wise affected by some cause, for example they died. That's the last time I came here, and I have no one else to loose. I gulp, other than Maya, I yet again tighten my hold, not caring if I am squashing her hand. Reason 3..._

_"Kyra?" a young boy, Theo, about 11, runs up to me his blondish hair flying everywhere. He wears a bold grin on his face that seems to reach from ear to ear. _

_"Hiya Theo" I look past him, watching Nex, another wild wolfblood my age, trudging along behind his blond-haired brother. I don't bother to ask my only two friends why they are here. I just nod in Nex's direction, only earning a slight blink or recognition from the boy who used to be my best friend. Maya smiles at Theo, thought she still clings to my hand like a monkey. I use my other hand to pull my sheep skin coat back onto my shoulder, it has no sleeves so slips down a lot. _

_- at the pack meeting._

_I feel the nervousness gnawing at my stomach. Maya sits next to me, despite me telling her to sit still and behave she sits on the log next to me, swinging her legs and not paying attention to what our alpha, Jana is telling us. luckily the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach blocks out the guilt that stabs me like a knife. Maya is getting dragged down with me, whatever I have done, or whatever happens. I am to be held responsible._

_I look up, not really wanting to pay attention to what Jana has to say, and all of it I know isn't good. the wind blows gently through the trees, the still rising sun giving a great setting to this unfortunate circumstance. Jana turns her attention to three unfamiliar wolfbloods, they look like a normal family, the one who I guess is the mother has the same brown hair as her daughter, although hers is shorter. The daughters face is blotchy, and looks as if she has been crying. Out of all of the others her face holds the most grief, her eyes are red, and she's totally zoned out, much like Nex. Her eyes are glazed over, with silent tears tracing there way down her face. I look down, attempting not to get caught in this young wolfblood far away gaze. _

_I go back to observing the last seconds of there conversation. The only male is much taller than the two females, and they all look at Jana as if they are old friends, or at least acknowledge each other. The male faces Jana, some what timidly, letting the older female to comfort the other. Yet, im sure it will do nothing to affect her state._

_ "And what about Rhydian? You left him to face whitewood?" the red haired alpha questions them, I dare to listen in, whatever is happening here surely its going to get me kicked out of the pack anyhow, via walking or any other means. I watch the male as his fists clench, only slightly, its not like he really cared to much for the person in question._

_"He chose to stay, to protect us." the male retorts, lacking confidence, unlike the last alpha male we had, however I have heard tales that the tames left females to run the packs. Mayas heels tap infuriatingly on a log, a noise that seems so far in the background. "He stayed to protect Maddy." his voice falters, his gaze dropping almost immediately to the younger female, obviously concerned by her state. the wind pushes harder through the tops of the trees, catching a handful of slightly browning leaves and spewing them on the floor, surrounding the meeting circle._

_I swallow, throat of fire, only catching a slight part of there story. the word tame flashes past my mind. yet I find a way to sympathise. tames leave a life behind, they leave so many people, its just like loosing members of there families. that I have lived through. The young girl with brown hair, and hazel eyes struggles to her feet, leaves crunching slightly, letting a sickening sound spill through the air, like a whisper. And in the same way her voice travels, broken and barely heard. "Yana, Whitewood didn't, doesn't know about Rhydian being a wolfblood, we have no relation to him, for all she knows he's just another kid that thought we kept wolves, he's in no danger. If he ran with us, people would search, Whitewood would know. I know I said I wasn't gona abandon him, but i'm not gona let him be in danger if he doesn't need to be. None of them have to be at risk, none of my pack." she buries her head into her mothers shoulder, crying so hard her sobs could be heard by those alone in there dens. "hes safer," her tried voice echo's over and over again. for five minutes Jana stairs at her in disbelief, almost like the person she once knew had already gone. Suddenly Maddy, or the daughter, stops. then she whispers something only I seemed to hear because everyone else just kept comforting her without any reaction. "ill be waiting, we'll find each other." then she stops for good, it looks completely out of character, and I almost fail to withdraw a laugh when Jana's eyes bulge suddenly, as if she has just run into a tree, or had to much to drink._

_-END OF FLASHBACK...YOU UNDERSTAND WHY SHE WAS CALLED TO THE MEETING RIGHT? YELL AT ME IF U DONT LOL!-_

I zone back in, feeling way to much like the girl, Maddy, for my own good. my eyes trace there way up the bark of the tree, distracting myself from the tears rolling down the boy, Rhydians face. I turn to him, forcing myself to speak, and try not to influence the pain.

"Whatever happened it wont last forever. You will find her, you promised that, and to be honest promises are hardly ever broken." I look at him, yeah I have caused him to cry again, so what, its true. "Look, I don't know why I am even talking to you, but when my parents died, they said I would never be alone. and I doubted them, almost as much as you doubt yourself, but then two days after I found a cub, only one year old, lost and alone in the woods, and she has gotten me through all these years. you have friends, people to support you. be happy. you still have a pack, no matter were they are. for her safety I had to leave mine." I close my eyes and run. follow the sent that has been with me for this past day. the smell of my pack, the only people I have to call my friends, or some kind of family. the bracken and thistles scratch at my skin, with claws almost as sharp as a knife. I run, but its like trying to escape an explosion, impossible to get away from. Burning, like fire working its way up my arms, my eyes glowing, making everything around me seem way to bright.

_**Hi and thank-you to all people reading this fanfiction! im sorry its so long, I just got caught up in all the flashbacks, and I tend to make them a little long, so plz tell me what you think. Send me a message or comment and tell me what you would like to happen next!**_


End file.
